Star Trek: Picard
– | Run = – | Eps = | Timespan = 2399 | Cseries = | Ship = | ShipCap = | Cast = | CastCap = }} Star Trek: Picard is the eighth main series set in the Star Trek universe, the ninth including the companion series , and the eleventh Star Trek series overall. Picard will be produced by CBS Television Studios and will star Patrick Stewart, reprising the role of Jean-Luc Picard from . The new series will be set twenty years after the events of , dealing with "the new chapter in Picard's life." Stewart has hinted that Picard may not be a captain in the series, and may be "a very different individual" from when he was last seen. }}}}}}}} The series will form part of Alex Kurtzman's five-year deal with CBS to expand the Star Trek franchise, and will air on CBS All Access. Kurtzman will serve as executive producer on the series along with Stewart, as well as James Duff, Akiva Goldsman, Michael Chabon, Trevor Roth, Heather Kadin, and Rod Roddenberry. In addition, Aaron Baiers will serve as co-executive producer. Writer Kirsten Beyer reportedly devised the concept for the series, and she will feature as part of the writing staff alongside Kurtzman, Duff, Goldsman, and Chabon. Chabon is serving as the series' showrunner. The series was announced at the Star Trek Las Vegas convention on , where Stewart appeared alongside Kurtzman to reveal his involvement. At the time of the announcement, the series was still early in pre-production, with no scripts written yet. According to the actor, the possibility of Picard's return had been suggested to him about a year before, but he originally planned to reject the idea. However, upon revisiting episodes of and realizing the power and influence of the series, he changed his mind. On making the announcement, Stewart referred to the news as "unexpected, but delightful". It was reported that, on the day before the announcement, CBS applied for a number of trademarks in classes relating to entertainment, which could be connected with the new series. Marks applied for included "Star Trek: Reliant", and "Star Trek: Destiny", a title that shares its name with a [[Star Trek: Destiny|post-TNG Star Trek novel trilogy]]. Work in the writers' room began in , and an image of the staff with Stewart was shared by the actor at the end of that month. This image featured Stewart, Duff, Goldsman, Beyer, Chabon and also Diandra Pendleton-Thompson, who had not been previously announced as one of the series' writers. Production was expected to begin in , according to Kurtzman, and the series will be filmed in California. In December 2018, CBS Corporation Chief Creative Officer David Nevins stated that CBS expected the series to launch late in 2019. In , Kurtzman announced that the series would acknowledge the prime universe elements of , stating that "Picard's life was radically altered by the dissolution of the Romulan Empire." On , it was announced that Hanelle M. Culpepper will be directing the first two episodes of the series. This marks the first time that a black woman will be directing the series premiere of a Star Trek series. On , the first two series regulars besides Stewart were announced, Santiago Cabrera and Michelle Hurd. Later in March, Evan Evagora was added to the cast as a series regular. On , it was announced that Alison Pill, Harry Treadaway, and Isa Briones were joining the cast. On , production on the show began. The Star Trek: Picard production is based out of Santa Clarita Studios (SCS). SCS is an independent studio production facility based in Santa Clarita, California, 35 miles north of Hollywood. Although Star Trek will be returning to Hollywood, like all of the previous series save , it will not be shot at Star Trek s previous home of Paramount Studios. Paramount not only lost its television division, but the entire franchise as well, when the former was split in late 2005 into the new (Paramount's current holding company) and the CBS Corporation with Star Trek ownership passing over to the latter. On , the announcement was made that Amazon Prime had acquired the international streaming rights for the new series, each episode to be aired 24 hours after its American premiere on CBS All Access. Stewart confirmed the news the same day on his Twitter account. On , the first seven-second teaser, revealing the new show's title and logo, was released. This was followed on 23 May by the first live-action teaser trailer in both the CBS All Access and Amazon Prime Video variants. The voice of the teaser trailer's female narrator was not from any of the then-known contracted actresses, but rather from voice actress Merrin Dungey. On , CBS announced that Michael Chabon was serving as showrunner for the series. On the first official , coming in at 130 seconds, was unveiled at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. The trailer featured footage of former Next Generation co-star Brent Spiner, and star Jeri Ryan reprising her role as Seven of Nine. It was also announced that Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis would each be reprising their roles as William T. Riker and Deanna Troi, respectively. Robert Picardo revealed on that he has been approached about a possible appearance in a second season of the show. On , Michael Chabon posted on Instagram that filming for the first season had been completed. On , Patrick Stewart told The Huddersfield Daily Examiner in his native Yorkshire that "there is ... the possibility of a second Picard series filming in March next year." On , a second debuted at New York Comic-Con, and it was announced that the first season would air on CBS All Access beginning on . On , Kurtzman confirmed that a second season of Picard was "already in the works". An interview released on mentioned Ayelet Waldman as a member of the writing staff for Picard. On , a third teaser trailer debuted almost exactly one month ahead of the CBS All Access series premier online. The teaser revealed new pieces of footage with Jean-Luc Picard in what appears to be Ten Forward, the bar on the , among other quick new moments with William T. Riker, Dr. Agnes Jurati, and what appears to be a Borg flashback. This just a matter of days after "Star Trek: Picard Prepares For A Second Season With California Tax Credits". Main cast * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Santiago Cabrera as Cristobal "Chris" Rio * Michelle Hurd as Raffi Musiker * Evan Evagora as Elnor * Alison Pill as Dr. Agnes Jurati * Harry Treadaway as Narek * Isa Briones as Dahj * Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker * Brent Spiner as Data / B-4 * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh * De Niro as Number One Episode list Season 1 PIC Season 1, 10 episodes: Crew * Aaron Baiers – co-executive producer * Kirsten Beyer – supervising producer * Michael Chabon – executive producer and showrunner * James Duff – executive producer * Akiva Goldsman – executive producer and director (the unnamed Episode 9 and Episode 10) * Heather Kadin – executive producer * Alex Kurtzman – executive producer * Rod Roddenberry – executive producer * Trevor Roth – executive producer * Patrick Stewart – executive producer * Hanelle M. Culpepper – director ("Pilot" and yet-unnamed Episode 2) * Jonathan Frakes – director (the unnamed Episode 3 and Episode 4) * Maja Vrvilo – director (the unnamed Episode 6 and Episode 8) Development Promotion File:PIC-S1 teaser poster 1.jpg|Season 1 first poster File:PIC-S1 teaser poster 2.jpg|Season 1 second poster Products In , Eaglemoss Collections' project manager Ben Robinson reconfirmed that the company will manufacture starship miniatures from this series. The company later indicated that the ships will be 150-250 mm in length, similar to their DIS starships line. CherryTree previewed a prototype of its forthcoming Star Trek: Picard Borg Cube ATX Limited Collector's Edition computer in . File:CherryTree Star Trek Picard Borg Cube ATX Limited Edition PC prototype.jpg|CherryTree Borg Cube prototype Links and references Related topics * PIC directors * PIC performers * PIC writers * Character crossover appearances External links * * * de:Star Trek: Picard Category:Star Trek series